1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling material filled in a pillow or other supports for cushion-type comfort and a pillow filled with the filling materials. More particularly, the pillow has preferable air permeability and heat dissipation properties; it is not heated by heat from a human body so as to be comfortably used, and it can be washed by water, easily dried and always used in a clean state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, buckwheat chaff, rice chaff, kapok, feathering, cotton, sponge or the like have been generally used in a pillow as its filling materials. More specifically, the filling materials are filled in a bag and the bag is put in a pillowcase.
However, air permeability of the pillow filled with the above filling materials is disadvantageous because heat from a human body is transferred to the pillow while a head is put on the pillow and the pillow is gradually heated because the heat is not dissipated from the pillow. In this case, it is very hard to sleep on the pillow or sweat generated on the pillow makes the pillow dirty, so that molds or bacteria could be generated, which is not preferable for reasons of sanitation.
According to the conventional pillow, when it becomes dirty, the pillowcase is taken out and only washed.
If the bag filled with the above filling materials is washed by water or the like, the filling materials in the bag are impregnated with a large amount of water or the like and it takes a lot of time to dry the bag. Furthermore, the filling material deteriorates because of the impregnation of water or the like.
Thus, the bag filled with the filling materials is only disinfected by sunning.
However, the dirty pillow can not be fully cleaned by sunning, and dust or the like stays in the bag. Consequently, ticks, bacteria or the like increase in the bag, which could cause an allergic disease.
In addition, the above conventional pillow has low elasticity in general. Therefore, when a head leaves the pillow, since the pillow is not fully elastically restored to its original configuration, the pillow remains depressed. In that case, it has to be restored to its original configuration when used again, which is troublesome.